The Reunion
by Yugioh-Witch
Summary: This is a story I WROTE! I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Creator Kazuki Takahashi! The ocs in here ARE MINE! other than that, Enjoy! .
1. The Reunion

**Chapter 1- The Reunion**

 **It was a hot night in Egypt, as a young slave girl was trying to escape the guards of the palace, she was meant to be given to the king of thieves because everyone in the Pharaoh's village had claimed, 'Monster! She's Dangerous! Everyone Stay Away!' But The King didn't want her, so the only thing left to do was a Millennium Trail, and that meant EXECUTION! The Pharaoh and guards had put her in the dungeon, as after a while, priest Seto had saved her from the execution. June and Atem Mutou had had a son who was 10 Years old, but this was the son of the Pharaoh &His Queen. **

**5000 years had passed, and there was a young teenaged girl known by the name of Koshia Mutou who walked the streets of domino city, during the day and the night. She was thinking of her past back in Egypt, as shed been a slave to the Pharaoh Atem, but had almost been sold to the King of Thieves, known as Bakura. Koshia walked around and looked around as well, it was getting dark out, she had forgotten something and has to walk back to where she was at last, domino city high school, to get what she needed, then as she started to walk away, Koshia had heard voices, as she turned. Koshia wore a red pentagram and something known as the 'Millennium Blood Bracelet' which gave her some mysterious powers. Koshia would sigh lightly, keeping quiet, as she would listen to the two behind the school, as she was behind a building. She wore all red, but nobody knew who she really was or who she had become. "It's a good thing you met me here, Jason, Marik…" Someone replied to the two villains, but Koshia recognized the voice, it was the king of thieves, Bakura. Koshia's eyes would widen a little bit as she knew the three of them were up to something. Atem &June were still alive in this time, for after June had been murdered she was also reincarnated into a new person. "We need to get all the items, and the additional ones, too!" Bakura replied and Jason and Marik nodded. "yes, we do…we'll be unstoppable!" The three laughed as Bakura's ring began to glow, his eyes widened as he turned to face Koshia and a huge smirk would come onto his face. "well, well, well…if it isn't the little slave girl, Koshia….how have you been!?" The king of thieves asked with a sarcastic tone, as it was still daylight and the sun was about to set. Koshia growled out at Bakura as she walked towards him. "What are you three up too!?" She replied back with an angry tone. "HA! wouldn't you like to know, Koshia…." Bakura replied back. "Hand over your bracelet! Now!" He would demand. "I don't think so!" Koshia replied as Bakura then cornered her, as meanwhile, Atem, June, and Hikoshi were walking out, they were about to head home, but Atem had remembered his memories from Egypt a while back, and he remembered what he tried to do to the poor girl Koshia when she was just a little girl. Atems puzzle began to glow, as he grabbed June's hand. "Something's off…" The Pharaoh replied, growling low. "And I think I know who's making chaos again…" June nodded. "Me too! Lets go!" They started to run off, as Hikoshi would stand there confused, then follow his parents right into Bakura's little trap. Atem's eyes widened when he saw Koshia, and Bakura cornering the poor girl. "BAKURA!" Atem yelled out, as Bakura turned to face his enemy. "Ahhh, Pharaoh…so we meet again…." June and Hikoshi ran over to Koshia, as she looked at them and was shaking a little bit. "Are you alright!?" Hikoshi would ask worried as June was shocked, but knew Hikoshi had gotten the concern for others through his father. "Koshia…." June said shocked, she'd looked at the poor girl, then her bracelet. "…." Koshia stayed silent, as she was scared to talk, but giving June the silent treatment as well, for letting Atem treat her the way he had back then. "Whoa! Mom…you know her?!" Hikoshi looked shocked at his mother June, as she nodded. "Yes Hikoshi…when you were little, she had become a slave to us…." Hikoshi looked at Koshia and saw the fear in her eyes and his heart immediately seemed to break when he saw that fear. Koshia's eyes widened as she had heard the young teen boy's name, and knew that name sounded familiar. "H-Hikoshi…is that you…?" Koshia said scared. Hikoshi smiled, and nodded. "It is, Koshia…mom, she's the little slave that was supposed to be working!? Who I was supposed to not speak too!?" June would slightly nod. "Yes…and I'm sorry for that my son, but you needed to be at the palace at the time and she was supposed to be working…" Koshia and Hikoshi looked at one another. "Well, I'm glad you're alright Koshia…its good to see you again…and that….damned thief will pay for what he tried to do to my father!" Atem looked at his son, and growled. "Hikoshi Mutou you'll stay out of this! I'll handle it!" Hikoshi growled. "Fine, dad…" June smiled at Koshia. "I'll take care of you…come along" She held her hand out as Koshia took it and Hikoshi followed them.**

 **/who wanna see what happens next!? Comment below! Let me know how you like the first chapter!/**


	2. Forbidden Love Found, Hate Is Released

_**"What are YOU doing back here Bakura!?"**_

Atem growled out as Bakura's face would form into a huge smirk and he would laugh, just staring at the Pharaoh with his brown eyes. Atem would then growl once again, but a bit louder than the last one.

 _ **"I'm here to get revenge, Pharaoh…."**_

Bakura replied with a smirk as he would cross his arms over his chest as Atem glared at the king of thieves, growling again.

 _ **"Bakura….you WILL LEAVE!"**_ Atem replied with a stern, angry look on his face as his Millennium puzzle started to glow brightly and he activated his duel disk.

Bakura smirked, as his shadows began to form around himself and the Pharaoh of Egypt. _**"And if I do not!? What will you exactly do, Pharaoh!?**_ " Bakura would laugh out as Atem glared at his enemy ad his duel disk began to glow, once again but, this was odd, it was showing off the same light as the Millennium Puzzle.

 _ **'Whats this!?'**_ __This thought crossed Atem's mind, as he was shocked that his duel disk was giving off the same light as the Millennium Puzzle.

June looked out the window as Koshia was at their house as she sensed something wrong, and told them to stay at the house and ran off to see how Atem was doing, dealing with Bakura.

 _ **"Okay mom…"**_

Hikoshi replied worried as his mother June ran off outside as he looked at Koshia worried and sat next to her as he stared into her red eyes, and she stared into his blue ones.

 _ **"Did Bakura hurt you…?"**_ Hikoshi asked worried as he was still staring at Koshia's beautiful red eyes, but his eyes were filled with concern.

 _ **"No…although…my arm hurts-"**_

Koshia replied but was interrupted by a kiss from Hikoshi, she would blush and slowly close her eyes, kissing him back deeply and passionately, but then broke the kiss as she smiled slightly.

 _ **"H-Hikoshi…..."**_

Hikoshi smiled and laid her down on the couch and climbed on top of her slowly.

 _ **"Yes, Koshia…?"**_ Before Koshia could reply, Hikoshi kissed her deeper and more passionate lifting her head up so he could make the kiss more deep as a moan escaped from Koshia's lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, traveling to his back.

 _ **"Mmmmm…my beautiful Koshia…"**_

Hikoshi mumbled low and his hands slowly traveled to her shirt.

/what will happen to Atem&Bakura, & Hikoshi&Koshia!? Who wanna see, comment below! ^.^/


	3. Chapter 3-Emotional Pain

**Chapter 3-Emotional Pain**

Hikoshi's hands traveled to Koshia's shirt as she would blush a bright red. June, as worried as she was, would run up to Atem and growl lowly, as she saw Shadows, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Bakura and Atem were dueling! **"Beat Him! You can do it!"**

June replied as Atem's eyes would widen and he looked at June from the corner of his eyes. **"June! I thought I told you to stay home! I don't want you hurt!"** Atem replied towards June, as she smiled slightly. **"I didn't want you hurt…and I was worried about you…"** June replied as Atem smiled. **"I'm fine June…don't worry…Bakura will lose this duel! I've beat him plenty of times, I saved Mankind from him and Marik and I'll save mankind from them again!"** Atem replied as June's eyes would widen as arms suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her close, saying to stay quiet or she'd die on the spot, as Bakura attacked the Pharaoh. **"AH!"** Atem screamed as he lost LP after getting attacked. **"…"** June was quiet as she didn't want to die. **"June…?"** Atem was on his knees as he slowly turned towards her and growled seeing Jason hold onto June, as Marik was already off, looking for Koshia & Hikoshi. **"Let her go you Bastard!"** Atem growled out as Jason smirked. **"And why would I do so!? You don't care about her…after all you DID hurt her…."** Jason laughed out as Bakura also laughed. **"You're right Jason, he does remember his memories now so he must remember hurting the poor girl…them fighting…it must've hurt her so much…"** Bakura smirked as June's eyes widened. **"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM JUNE! ALL THEY'RE TRYING TO DO IS GET YOU TO LEAVE! Please June, listen to me not them!"** Atem began to plead as tears filled his eyes. June' closed her eyes and was also crying. **"I believe we have a duel to finish, Pharaoh…"** Bakura replied with a smirk. Atem growled and turned back to Bakura. **"This was your plan all along wasn't it!? You sick bastard…you like toying with people's emotions andf using them against me! June…"** Atem was very worried as he got attacked again as June was stabbed. **"ahhh…."** June gasped and passed out, as she'd been crying beforehand. **"JUNE! Bakura, leave her** **ALONE!"** Atem replied. Bakura laughed as Hikoshi got up instantly and grabbed Koshia's hand, running out the door. **"what is it!?"** Koshia asked as Hikoshi explained everything that he'd sensed and what was going on. **"Oh my…we must stop him!"** Koshia replied as Hikoshi nodded and ran to the scene. **"MOM!? DAD!?** Hikoshi shouted as Atem was by June, Bakura had won the duel, as Hikoshi kneeled by his father and mother, as Atem was fading along with June. **"Mom…dad….what happened!?"** Hikoshi asked worried as Atem told his son he must not have been strong enough this time to beat Bakura, and to take the puzzle before Bakura ended up getting it, then closed his eyes and faded into the shadows along with his mother. Hikoshi picked up the puzzle and put it around his neck, tears going down his face. **"Dad…Mom…."** He replied, growling as he stood. **"BAKURA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"** He shouted as Koshia ran over because she was feeling his pain.

/who wanna know what happens next?! Comment below!/


End file.
